All blue :EN:
by Kagamichin
Summary: Zoro didn't come for dinner, and later, Sanji went after him. / ZoSan


**Title: **All Blue

**Pairing: **Zoro x Sanji x Zoro

**Fandom: **One Piece

**Rating: **K+

**Gender: **Drama, Fluffy, Romance, Yaoi

**Summary: **Zoro didn't come for dinner, and later, Sanji went after him.

**A/N: **It came out because of this: _Imagine Person A kissing Person B's scars._

I can't recognize myself lately… I am used to writting MA or M fanfics, and the last ones are all rating K+! Ohgosh… I need to write more MA fanfic for the sake of my fans! xD

**Warning: **SAP, it is really fluffy… sweet… cute… lots of sugar for sure! Get the insulin ready!

* * *

**ALL BLUE**

It was hot. It was night. And it was dinner time. Everybody was at the kitchen, everybody was eating the wonderful food cooked by Sanji, everybody on the ship was there, except for that marimo head, who chose not to be there. Not to be with them.

And why?

"Why?"

That was the question that Sanji made to himself a thousand times while they were having dinner, and for some reason the cook wanted to go to the back of the ship and ask personally for the swordsman a good reason to refuse his marvelous food. He could do that, but of course he did not. If Zoro would like to die starving then let it be. And after he cleaned up all the mess left from Luffy and the others in the kitchen, there was Sanji walking to the back of the ship to find Zoro snoozing, completely unconcerned, apparently.

- Hey, Marimo… - Sanji approached, crouched down and pushed the other's torso not really gently, making the green haired man almost fall. With that, Zoro opened his good eye, looking sleepy to Sanji and not really caring about what the blond wanted to say.

- What do you want? – Zoro asked.

- Why didn't you go have dinner?

- Why do you care?

- All right, starve and die, then.

Sanji was getting up when Zoro stopped him, grabbing his wrist and pulling him down in his lap. Sanji was amazed. What the hell that stupid swordsman was doing? And if someone came in and caught them like this? The cook was almost starting to freak out, but Zoro's voice reached his ears before it happened.

- There's something bothering me. – the green haired man said in a low tone, and looking away to the horizon, he continued – I'm always proud of my scars, but, this one – he put his right hand on his one eye – I don't know if I like it. It is a way to tell me how hard my training and battles were, but also how strong I am now. Nevertheless… - now his eye was focused on the deep blue eyes in front of him – I can't see you properly like this.

Sanji's eyes went wide, his mouth got dry and his breath got faster. For a few seconds the cook didn't know what to do, what to say. However, immediately, one of his hands took the other's away from the scar and put his own on it, tracing it with care and softness. With a smile on the lips, Sanji sat properly in Zoro's lap, one leg in each side of Zoro's body, and without saying a thing, the blond kissed the scar. Once, twice, three times. A second later his kisses were covering every inch of Zoro's face, touching from his forehead, reaching to his lips and making all the way again.

- What are you doing? – Zoro asked.

- What do you think? – Sanji answered, without stopping with the tender kisses – I'm kissing you.

- Yeah, I know it… - the swordsman said a little shy.

- So what? – Sanji stopped a bit to look at Zoro.

Those eyes… Those intense blue eyes staring at him always made some part of Zoro's soul tremble and reverberate, wanting to hold Sanji forever. That could be this thing called love that people usually said that is warm, cozy and, sometimes, explodes the chest in every kind of emotions?

- Hm… Nothing.

Sanji kissed Zoro's lips and smiled.

- Those scars are part of you; they made what you are now. You can see me perfectly well with or without your eyes. You know me better than anybody else. You don't need to have an instruction manual of me. You have that – the cook's hands touched Zoro's chest – And this will be always your guide to find and be with me.


End file.
